The animals in that country
by An Aroused Koala
Summary: Better than lasanga: Garfield meets a Big Red Dog


It was a normal, monotonous day in Indiana when Garfield was awoken from his deep, restful slumber. John's loud footsteps as he paced around anxiously echoed throughout the house. John was very nervous. Tonight he was going on a date with Liz, the annoying vet that Garfield is always dragged along to see. Garfield sighed loudly. It was a great life being the best cat ever to live, but sometimes Garfield felt the nagging spell of loneliness fall over him, especially when John was going out with Liz. If only he had someone to fill the deep longing he felt in his heart… and other parts of his anatomy.

Meanwhile in an undisclosed location, Clifford the Big Red Dog was also feeling lonely. It was hard being a Big Red Dog. Not only was he an unnatural colour (he was Red which is the colour of socialism and Arsenal FC #EmeryOut) but he was also very Big. Often he wished to himself that he could be a normal sized dog rather than a 25 feet tall dog. Maybe then he would stop being stared at and pointed at by all the other dogs and cats and he could finally have a girlfriend. He was sitting lazily in his kennel contemplating his sad fate when suddenly a blue genie played by Will Smith appeared.

"I am here to grant you three wishes," he proclaimed magically. A startled Clifford looked up immediately. This was just what he needed to get his life on track.

"Ok…" he replied wondering where to begin. "I wish I was a normal sized dog." The genie clicked his fingers and poof! When the puff of smoke vanished Clifford looked around and to his happy disbelief he was now a normal sized dog. "Wow!" he barked gratefully.

"You have two wishes left," reminded the genie. Clifford thought long and hard.

"I wish I was not lonely! And I wish I had someone to love!" he proclaimed. Once again the genie clicked his fingers and poof! Clifford looked around eagerly. He was no longer in Emily Elizabeth's yard. In fact he was now standing in the middle of a completely unrecognizable street. He gulped. He felt strange - a mixture of confusion, disorientation and a poignant carnal lust that he had never quite felt before.

Garfield had just finished a large plate of lasagne and was feeling very full as he lazed around on the front porch of John's house. His tired eyes felt droopy, borderline somnolent and he almost dozed off into a peaceful sleep. Then he spied an unusual movement out of the corner of his eye. He sat bolt upright, staring around in existential panic. A Red Dog was trotting down the sidewalk. Garfield's eyes narrowed. This street was his domain and he would not tolerate any dogs here. They were not welcome. Garfield stared angrily at the intruding dog, but something was not quite right. In usual circumstances he would feel angry at the dog and want him out of his sight. Dogs were very simple and stupid animals, especially in comparison to cats such as himself. But he did not feel angry, instead he was somewhat inexplicably, almost magnetically attracted to the dog. It's gorgeous Red rump swayed tantalizingly as it perambulated towards him and his exquisite floppy cheeks had him spellbound. Garfield shook his head. No, he would absolutely not be sexually attracted to a dog, it was out of the question. He would have to go down there and confront this intruder once and for all and show him who was the boss.

Clifford wandered aimlessly, trying to find some kind of street sign which would give him an idea of where he was. Looking from side to side he saw a rather fat orange cat walking down to meet him. The almost spherical feline blobbed up and down as he walked and Clifford felt himself getting a rather sentimental erection. "Oh deary me," he thought to himself.

"Hey you dog, what are you doing here?" began the cat angrily.

"Um I was - I was just…" stammered Clifford in reply. He could see the cat had spotted his swollen, throbbing appendage and felt himself blush with deep embarrassment. Garfield of course did not notice this as Clifford was naturally a very bright shade of Red and hence his blushing made no discernible difference.

Unbeknownst to Clifford, Garfield also had a raging, inquisitive erection but this was not visible due to his low hanging belly. They made searing, sensual eye contact. Their very stares, the physical locking of their gazes was moist with lust. Garfield knew what he wanted, he knew what he needed but he needed the courage to claim it.

Garfield quickly glanced around. Luckily the neighbouring dogs and cats were nowhere to be seen. Comfortable in their privacy, he beckoned the dog into John's front yard. Clifford followed, panting with anticipation. Clifford did not know what was going to happen, but something told him - whispered deep into the corners of his soul - that he would like it. Garfield stood up on his hind legs, revealing his lust to Clifford, who trembled and began to gently caress Garfield's supple and wobbly body with his clumsy Red paws.

"Oh yes, touch me right there baby," moaned Garfield in obvious pleasure, his tone was both submissive and dominating which excited Clifford. He lovingly obliged his spherical orange master. He licked up and down Garfield's coarse, velvety fur, his rough but gentle tongue exploring every inch of his unexpected lover. Garfield meowed loudly and ran his claws up and down Clifford's virgin skin, eliciting a whimper of ecstasy. Clifford had never experienced anything like this, the feelings he had for Garfield were intense and overwhelming. He selflessly took the lead and commanded Garfield to turn around with his tail up.

"I will fuck this pussy doggy style." He declared in a peculiarly non sexual voice that dripped with sexual tension and anticipation.

Garfield eagerly obliged this request and Clifford slowly penetrated his gaping orifice with his turgid, trembling love stick.

"OH YES!" screamed Garfield as he felt Clifford's dog sausage enter is morbidly obese body. Clifford began to stroke in and out of Garfield, whose fat belly swayed back and forth like a pendulum made of jelly. Garfield's belly made loud, gelatinous slapping noises as it collided with his thick, cellulite ridden legs and engorged male mammary glands, the sound tormented Clifford. It was music to his ears and also torture, it was so sensual that he thought his eardrums might explode from overstimulation.

"Turn over!" Clifford solicited as he pulled out. He could not take it any longer, the sounds were too much.

Garfield looked at him in askance and annoyance, he was furious that Clifford had stopped. But Garfield did as he was told, he did not want to risk offending Clifford and thereby pushing him away. He flopped over, his belly fat and downy fur nearly smothering him in the process, his jowls drooping heavily and his multiple chins listing sideways, coming to rest on the ground. Clifford was enthralled by the sight and leapt onto his orange bouncy castle of a lover, fully sheathing the evidence of his lust within Garfeild once more.

This new position was not helping Clifford hold on. He could no longer hear the tantalizing sounds of Garfield's body, but he could feel the slow rippling, the delectable oscillation of his swollen, cholesterol laden rolls against his own fur. It was maddening and erotic beyond belief. Garfield's magnificent, tangerine-vivid, heaving body may have been the lover of Clifford's life, the fire of his loins.

"I see that in some ways you are still a BIG Red Dog." Garfield smirked sexily. He stared at Clifford's raging, unjust erection. "I am glad not everything is proportional."

"S-shut up!" Clifford blushed under his Red coating of fur, which was of course missed by Garfield. "Shut up and get ready to be penetrated." He pounced on Garfield.

"STOP," commanded Garfield firmly. "It is _my_ turn to fuck _you_," he ordered, a natural in the dominatrix role. Clifford obliged, turning around as he unfurled his rectum. Garfield penetrated Clifford forcefully with his barbed cat appendage and began to thrust fast and deep. Clifford yelped as the barbs ripped the moist walls of his rectum to shreds. It was a painful experience, but with the pain came an intense delectable pleasure, the likes of which Clifford was sure that he would never again experience. Clifford meditated on the intertwined nature of pleasure and pain as Garfield ruthlessly pounded him. You could not have one without the other and here they both were, coexisting and cohabiting so marvellously.

Their copulation was beautiful, crystalline in its perfection. It echoed with meaning and nonsense, much like the progression of life itself. Nothing could disturb the immensity, the sheer gravitas of this moment, until all of a sudden it did.

"Garfield!" A voice called out and Clifford turned his head to see Garfield's owner, the human John, opening the front door.

The human's eyes fell on them, his mouth hung slightly open and Clifford thought about what it would be like to penetrate it. He seemed shocked, scandalised and utterly overwhelmed by what he was looking at. Garfield yowled loudly and lustily upon seeing his master and John shifted uncomfortably. His face went very red and Clifford could see the tent forming in the humans pants. He knew what the human needed.

"Join us!" Clifford barked, "You know you want to."

Garfield made a sound of agreement and that was all John needed. He broke. He shed his clothes and he frolicked over, naked as the day he was born, and joined them for the duration of a most pleasurable afternoon. Clifford smirked, perhaps the Will Smith genie wasn't so bad after all...


End file.
